Monsters of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
=Ayakashi= The Ayakashi (アヤカシ, Ayakashi?) are ancient spirits with nightmarish forms that serve the Gedoushu, dwelling within the depths of the Sanzu River until being summoned to go through the gap. However, they can only remain in the mortal world until they begin to dry up, returning to the Sanzu River to regain their moisture. Each Ayakashi has two lives, the human-sized first life (一の目, ichi no me?), followed by the giant second life (二の目, ni no me?) after they are slain in their first life.7 The term ayakashi refers to a damned soul lost at sea in Japanese myth. It is also homophonous with ayakashi (怪士?), a mask used to represent a ghost in Noh theater. Kagekamuro Kagekamuro (カゲカムロ, Kagekamuro?, 1): Kagekamuro is the first of the Ayakashi, armed with the Hiki Sōgantō (悲喜双顔刀?, Joy and Sorrow Paired Face Swords), two blades that double as guns. He is destroyed by Shinken Red in battle, Kagekamuro resurrects into a giant that is destroyed by the Origami. The giant face in his lower body made him the base of the Ōkamuro (大かむろ?). Ootsumuji Ootsumuji (オオツムジ, Ōtsumuji?, 2): Ootsumuji is armed with the Senpū Ōgamatō (旋風大鎌刀?, Whirlwind Scythe Sword) and uses his hair to create gust of wind to hit his opponents in his Shinkūtsumuji Muchi (真空つむじ鞭?, Vacuum-Whirl Whip) attack. Send to terrorize humans by causing massive damage and gathering all humans in the area, Ootsumuji is the first Ayakashi to be slain by Shinkenoh. His appearance and abilities made him the origin of the Kamaitachi (窮奇?). Rokuroneri Rokuroneri (ロクロネリ, Rokuroneri?, 3): Arrogant in personality, Rokuroneri's talent is his Kaina Nobashi (かいなのばし?, Stretching Arms), extending his arms to attack from long distances in the underground. Shinken Green manages to outwit Rokoruneri and destroy him, with Shinkenoh destroying the Ayakashi when revived. His Kaina Nobashi technique made him the base of the myth of the Tsuchikorobi (土転び?). Namiayashi Namiayashi (ナミアヤシ, Namiayashi?, 4): Namiayashi is a two-toned Ayakashi who is armed with the Aodake Dankatsusō (青竹断割槍?, Green Bamboo Split Spear). Laidback and disturbing in personality, Namiayashi is sent by Shitari to increase the River by doing what he loves best, making others cry. Appearing in the mortal realm before a boy named Ryota, he accomplish his goal by tricking the boy with a false promise of seeing his grandfather again. His attack is the Tora Tsunami (虎津波?, Tiger Tsunami), creating a tiger from the right half of his body and a Sanzu River wave from his left to take out two opponents. He is destroyed by Shinken Blue and Shinken Pink, and then destroyed by Shinkenoh. His physical appearance and special attack make him the base for the Suiko (水虎?) myth. Yanasudare Yanasudare (ヤナスダレ, Yanasudare?, 5): Yanasudare is an Ayakashi armed with the Ryūshi Rendanjū (柳糸連弾銃?, Slim-Thread Two-Handed Gun), immune to any physical attack. He attacks whatever he considers pointless to exist in order to send humans into a state of utter despair. But as he can be hurt with Modikara, Yanasudare is destroyed by Shinken Red using the Kabuto Disc's power and then destroyed by Kabuto-Shinkenoh. His appearance and his imperviousness to physical attacks made him the basis of the Fusuma (衾?) of Japanese myth. Zuboshimeshi Zuboshimeshi (ズボシメシ, Zuboshimeshi?, 6): Zuboshimeshi is an Ayakashi armed with the Shitasaki Sanjakutō (舌先三尺刀?, Tip of the Tongue Three-Foot Sword) sent to raise the Sanzu River by tapping in the mind of his victims and finding the one word that best describes them negatively to turn their emotional pain into a physical one. Due to Shinken Yellow's upbringing, she is unaffected consciously and drives Zuboshimeshi off. Resurfacing later, he goes after Shinken Yellow until Shinken Green's meddling allows the Ayakashi's mouth to gagged, then immediately slain with the Kabuto Five Rings Bullet before destroyed again by Kabuto-Shinkenoh. His ability to see into the minds of others is the basis of the Satori (覚?) of Japanese myth. Yamiororo Yamiororo (ヤミオロロ, Yamiororo?, 7): Yamiororo is a barnacle-like Ayakashi that is born in the depths of the Sanzu River, able to breathe out a poison that kills the victim in a few days and is armed with the Edamata Sensenken (枝又尖扇剣?, Branching Sharp Fan Sword). Clinging to the Rokumon Junk and annoying Doukoku, Yamiororo is send to the mortal realm to do as much damage as his predecessor had done in the past. However the power of the Kajiki Origami neutralizes his poison as he is destroyed by the Kajiki Five Rings Bullet and then destroyed by Kajiki-Shinkenoh. His plant like appearance is the basis of the Kodama (木霊?) of Japanese myth. Hitomidama Hitomidama (ヒトミダマ, Hitomidama?, 9): Hitomidama is an arrogant showy Ayakashi armed with the Ōkainonari Tedate (大貝形手盾?, Large Shell-Shaped Shield) and a whip who is able to take control over his opponents, making them puppets to his will. He used this ability on both Tora Origami and Ryunosuke, having them fight for him. But after Takeru frees Ryunosuke from Hitomidama's control, he frees the Tora Origami as the Ayakashi is destroyed by the vassals and then destroyed by Tora-Shinkenoh. His head, which resembles a big eyeball is the basis of the Hitotsume-kozō (一つ目小僧?) of Japanese myth. Okakurage Okakurage (オカクラゲ, Okakurage?, 10): Okakurage is an Ayakashi armed with the Sakasarokkotsu Tansō (逆六骨短槍?, Inversed Six-Boned Short-Spear), using it to conjure rain storms whose rain drops induce despair on those it rains on, calling it a blessing. Okakurage can also unfold the umbrella on his head to fly and thus have an advantage over his land-based opponents. Okakurage was destroyed by Shinken Green, overwhelming Shinkenoh as a giant until DaiTenku is formed to counter the Ayakashi in the air before finishing him off. Due to his umbrella like head, he is the basis of the Kasabake (傘化け?) of Japanese myth. Ushirobushi Ushirobushi (ウシロブシ, Ushirobushi?, 11-12): Ushirobushi is the most feared among the Ayakashi, armed with the Onikōbe Sekkeitō (鬼首楔形刀?, Oni's Head Wedge Sword) that he uses in his Onigatana Nidangiri (鬼刀二段斬り?, Onigatana Two-Step Slash) attack. He is sent by Shitari to kill Shinken Red, but Juzo's interence forces him to fall back when he starts to dry up. Ushirobushi later resumes his task, only to be destroyed by the Tora Five Rings Bullet and finally destroyed by Tenku-Shinkenoh. His upper body, which resembles an angry beast, is the basis of the Otoroshi (おとろし?) of Japanese myth. Nakinakite Nakinakite (ナキナキテ, Nakinakite?, 13): Nakinakite is an Ayakashi armed with the Niekane Jigokukon (沸鉄地獄棍?, Seething Iron Hellish Cane), he is sent to deploy his Shiro-Oniko (白鬼子, Shirooniko?, "White Oni Child") to take over a child's place, placing the original in a state of sadness. Nakinakite can also create the deadly infantile Aka-Oniko (赤鬼子, Akaoniko?, "Red Oni Child") that latch onto his opponents and slowly increase in weight over time if unhappy, eventually crushing his opponents. Nakinakite is destroyed by Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink, and then destroyed by Shinkenoh after he was being weighed down by DaiTenku. He and his Akaoniko are the basis of the Konaki-jijī (子泣き爺?) of Japanese myth. Hachouchin Hachouchin (ハチョウチン, Hachōchin?, 14): Hachouchin is an Ayakashi that has the features of an elephant and is capable of breathing fire. Being extremely short tempered, he actually provoked Doukoku out of not being called forth before Dayuu convinces him to turn his anger issue on the humans. When the Shinkengers attempt to fight him, they learn that only Shinken Blue's Modikara can wound him. He was first destroyed by the Kajiki Five Rings Bullet and then destroyed by Tenku-Shinkenoh. His appearance and powers are the basis of the Chōchinobake (提灯お化け, Chōchin'obake?) of Japanese myth. Narisumashi Narisumashi (ナリスマシ, Narisumashi?, 15): Narisumashi is an happy go-lucky Ayakashi with the ability to assume the guise of another, armed with the Urizane Fukusōtō (瓜実複相刀?, Melon Diploid Sword) that can split into two. He assumed Chiaki's form to cause trouble among the team, intending to kill the confused and depressed Chiaki once he complete his plan. However, seeing his reflection, Chiaki tricks him in order to expose him to the others. He was first destroyed by the Kabuto Five Rings Bullet and then destroyed by Tenku-Shinkenoh. His featureless face and shapeshifting powers are the basis of the faceless Noppera-bō (野箆坊?) of Japanese myth. Marigomori Marigomori (マリゴモリ, Marigomori?, 16): Marigomori is a whiny, introverted Ayakashi with the ability to curl into his snail-like ironclad armor who's bent on making everyone more miserable than he is. But using a combination of heat and water, the Shinkengers manage to weaken the shell to use the Tora Five Rings Bullet to destroy him. Revived, he is weakened by the elemental attacks of Shinkenoh's Kabuto and Kajiki armor forms before it becomes Tora-Shinkenoh to finish him off. His hard, shell-like armor is the inspiration for the Sazae-oni (栄螺鬼?) of Japanese myth. Isagitsune Isagitsune (イサギツネ, Isagitsune?, 17): Isagitsune is an Ayakashi master of the black arts with knowledge of 100 spells, armed with the Teni Yōsenken (天為葉扇剣?, Natural Leaf-Fan Sword). Using his Fox Concealment Spell (狐隠れの術, Kitsune Gakure no Jutsu?), he steals a hair from Takeru to conduct his Mirror Reflection Spell (鏡映しの術, Kagami Utsushi no Jutsu?) to spy on Takeru to look for the sealing character until his cover is blown. His other spells include Fox Whirling Spell (狐つむじの術, Kitsune Tsumuji no Jutsu?), Foxfire Spell (狐火の術, Kitsunebi no Jutsu?), Fox Throwing Stones (狐つぶて, Kitsune Tsubute?), Fox Technique Reversal (狐技返し, Kitsune Waza Gaeshi?), Copycat Fox (真似狐, Mane Gitsune?), and Yatagarasu Spell (八咫烏の術, Yatagarasu no Jutsu?). He is destroyed by Shinken Gold, and then destroyed by Tenku-Shinkenoh with help from the Ika Origami. His long nose and mysterious techniques are the basis of the Tengu (天狗?) of Japanese myth. Hyakuyappa Hyakuyappa (ヒャクヤッパ, Hyakuyappa?, 18): Hyakuyappa is an dangerous Ayakashi master of 100 blades, armed with the Muradachi Senjintō (群立千刃刀?, Standing Thousand-Blades Sword) and able to use the bladed projections on his body as tendrils. His attacks include Full-Body Blades (全身刃, Zenshin Yaiba?) and Shuriken Turbulence Shot (手裏剣乱れ撃ち, Shuriken Midareuchi?). He goes to fight the Shinkengers to avenge Isagitsune, nearly killing the five before he falls back into the Sanzu River. By the time he resumes his campaign of vengeance, the Shinkengers have Shinken Gold by their side. He is destroyed by a Fiery Dance/Hundred Fillets combo, Hyakuyappa battled Shinkenoh upon being revived before Shinken Gold arrives in the Ika Origami to form Ika-Shinkenoh who freezes the Ayakashi before finishing him off with Squid Flash. His appearance and weapons are the basis of the Amikiri (網切?) of Japanese myth. Oinogare Oinogare (オイノガレ, Oinogare?, 19): Oinogare is an Ayakashi aiding Shitari in sacrificing schoolgirls, armed with the Aburatsuki Nameribantō (油坏滑蛮刀?, Oil Dish-Slip Barbarian Sword) and able to slip his opponents' attacks. His attack is the Sanzu Oily Hell (三途の油地獄, Sanzu no Abura Jigoku?), which allows him to disarm his opponents. However, the attack was used against him when Takeru uses his attack to ignite Oinogare's body in flames as Shinken Gold and Shiken Blue destroy him with their Current Hundred Fillets attack. In the end, the revived Ayakasahi is frozen by Ika-Shinkenoh and destroyed with the Squid Flash. His oil and its properties are the basis of the Abura-sumashi (油すまし?) of Japanese myth. Utakasane Utakasane (ウタカサネ, Utakasane?, 20): Utakasane is an Ayakashi armed with the Otomata Meikyōtō (音叉鳴響刀?, Tuning Fork Echo Sword) who steals peoples' souls with his Soul Remove (魂離脱, Tamashii Ridatsu?)and break up his body in his Hundred-Parts Separation (百体分離, Hyakutai Bunri?) offense/defense combo. Acquiring a large number of 54 souls, including Kotoha's, Utakasane reveals the souless bodies have a day to live before falling back into the Sanzu River so that he wouldn't be destroyed before his mission is complete. However, Genta planted a Modikara on Utakasane that not only forces him back to the mortal realm when Ebi Orgami is brought to life, but also to keep him from utilizing his Hundred Separation move. He is destroyed by the Shinkengers, Utakasane is destroyed by Daikaioh Higashi's Lobster Claw Professional Payback. The effects of his Soul Remove technique are the basis of the Uwan (うわん?) of Japanese myth. Chinomanako Chinomanako (チノマナコ?, voiced by Ryūzaburō Ōtomo) is an Ayakashi, a malevolent spirit used by the Gedoushu to wreak havoc in the living world in order to flood the banks of the Sanzu River. In the continuity of Shinkenger, all of the Ayakashi are actually the basis of creatures from the mythology of Japan. In the case of Chinomanako, he is the inspiration behind the Mokumokuren (目目連?) in Japanese myth. However, after stealing the Diendriver from Daiki, Chinomanako transcends his kind and becomes a living distortion that threatens the world. He is destroyed by the teamwork of Decade Complete Form and Shinken Red. His name roughly translates into "Blood Sea Cucumber". Because of the arrival of Tsukasa and Daiki to his world, Chinomanako obtains the Diendriver (ディエンドライバー, Diendoraibā?), he becomes what is called an "Ayakashi Rakider" (アヤカシラカイダー, Ayakashi Rakaidā?) called Chinomanako Diend Form (チノマナコ・ディエンド変身態, Chinomanako Diendo Henshintai?). As a result, he no longer needs the waters of the Sanzu River to survive within the mortal realm but cannot revive and grow. In addition to Kamen Ride Cards, Chinomanako uses Kaijin Ride (カイジンライド, Kaijin Raido?) Cards which give him the ability to summon monsters from other Kamen Rider Series. In addition, Chinomanako can summon the Nanashi Company (ナナシ連中, Nanashi Renjū?) through the gaps in the design of the Diend Barcode armor. Sasamatage Sasamatage (ササマタゲ, Sasamatage?, 21): Sasamatage is an Ayakashi armed with the Fukusui Chōgekiken (覆水長戟剣?, Spilt Water Long Ji Sword). Finding the Rokumon Junk empty, Sasamatage decides to cause trouble on his own by placing his eggs on humans to make them violent. He is destroyed by the teamwork of Shinken Red, Blue and Yellow, Sasamatage enlarges and is quickly destroyed by the teamwork of Tenku-Shinkenoh and Daikaioh. His appearance is the basis of the Kameosa (瓶長?) of Japanese myth. Urawadachi Urawadachi (ウラワダチ, Urawadachi?, 22): Urawadachi is an Ayakashi armed with the Sanshi Hōtengeki (蚕糸方天戟?, Silk-Thread Square Sky Ji), able to turn himself into a cloth. Lives to slurp up lives, acting out of the Gedoushu, while Doukoku is resting. He looks for a tasty life and finds it in Matsumiya, possessing the young man's clothing through his feelings for Kotoha. When Kotoha breaks Matsumiya's heart, Urawadachi is forced out before being destroyed by the Tora Five Rings Bullet and then destroyed by Ika-Daikaioh. His ability to hide on other people's clothes and his powers are the basis of the Ittan-momen (一反木綿?) of Japanese myth. Gozunagumo Gozunagumo (ゴズナグモ, Gozunagumo?, 23-24): Gozunagumo is a spider-like Ayakashi who is unwilling to continue taking orders from Doukoku. Gozunagumo recruits Shitari to aid him in disposing of Doukoku by finding out what the sealing character is. Though he overpowered the vassals, to give Shitari time to get the Sealing Character from Takeru, Gozunagumo is sucked back to the Rokumon Junk, as the newly awakened Doukoku punishes him for his attempt on him by infusing him with his power, turning the Ayakashi into a mindless beast as he destroyed by Super Shinken Red and then destroyed by Daikai-Shinkenoh with the IkaTenku Buster. His appearance is the basis of the Ushi-oni (牛鬼?) of Japanese myth. Yumebakura Yumebakura (ユメバクラ, Yumebakura?, 25-26): Yumebakura is a man-eating Ayakashi sent to put Dayu to sleep and remember her origin by exuding a sleep-inducing mist. Once his job is done, he then enters the dream world so he can eat the dream incarnations of his human victims (thereby killing them). However, Shinken Blue and Shinken Green enter the Dream World after him and force the Ayakashi out before breaking his hold over his victims. Appearing the next day with the Meimō Kyōmuken (迷妄凶夢剣?, Delusion Nightmare Sword) and intent to eat humans after convincing by Doukoku and Shitari, Yumebakura is defeated by Super Shinken Blue and destroyed by Daikai-Shinkenoh with the IkaTenku Buster. His appearance and method of feeding is the basis of the Baku (獏?) of Japanese myth. Abekonbe Abekonbe (アベコンベ, Abekonbe?, 27): Abekonbe is an Ayakashi armed with the Sujigumonokasane Nagamaki (筋雲重長巻?, Cirrus Cloud-fold Nagamaki) who came into being around the same time as Doukoku, though he serves under Akumaro. Representing his master, Abekonde emerges from bottom of the Sanzu River to offer his aid to Doukoku. Able to fire orbs from his mouth, Abekone possesses the power to switch people's souls with that of inanimate objects, intent on using this ability to turn the mortal realm where people unintentionally kill each other. After being forced to mortally wound his body to undo his spell upon being tricked, Abekonbe is destroyed by Daikai-Shinkenoh. His appearance is the basis of the Kasha (火車?) of Japanese myth. Dokurobou Dokurobou (ドクロボウ, Dokurobō?, 29): Dokurobou is an skull-faced Ayakashi who serves under Akumaro, creepy and full of himself while armed with the Nuregami Itomayutō (濡髪糸眉刀?, Wet Hair Thread Eyebrow Sword). Dokurobou has the ability to create shadow clones of himself, using them to weaken his opponents while he waits for them to falter and then make his move. But this ability is countered by DaiGoyou. His appearance is the basis of the Kyōkotsu (狂骨?) of Japanese myth. Kugutsukai Kugutsukai (クグツカイ, Kugutsukai?, 30): Kugutsukai is an Ayakashi who serves under Akumaro and is able to control people with strings like a puppeteer. Targeting the Takashiro Academy, Kugutsukai intends to create a puppet army out of the student body. Once he is discovered, the Ayakashi uses his army on the Shinkengers. He is slain by Super Shinken Blue before being destroyed again by Shinken DaiGoyou. He is the basis of the Kosode-no-te (小袖の手?) of Japanese myth. Azemidoro Azemidoro (アゼミドロ, Azemidoro?, 31): Azemidoro is a Kusare Ayakashi (クサレアヤカシ, Kusare Ayakashi?) armed with the Suitetsu Shibyōkon (水蛭支鋲棍?, Water Fluke Branched-Rivet Staff) who is the last surviving member of the Kusare Gedoushu. Intent on suceeding where Manpuku failed, Azemidoro sets up a trap for the Shinkengers, taking advantage of humans' selfless actions. In the end, he underestimates the Shinkengers and is defeated by Hyper Shinken Red before being destroyed by Kyoryu-Shinkenoh and Daikaioh. His appearance is the basis of the Dorotabō (泥田坊?) of Japanese myth. Happouzu Happouzu (ハッポウズ, Happōzu?, 32-33): Happouzu is an Ayakashi armed with the Shinen Ryōhotō (深淵稜堡刀?, Abyss Bastion Sword) who can shoot fireballs from his body. Serving under Akumaro, he is sent to acquire the Ushi Origami by any means. When he fails, Happouzu decides to destroy the Origami instead. He is ultimately destroyed by Mougyudaioh. He is the basis of the Raijū (雷獣?) of Japanese myth. Futagawara Futagawara (フタガワラ, Futagawara?, 35): Futagawara is a gluttonous Ayakashi who serves under Akumaro, capable of consuming objects with his hands. Sent to the mortal realm, Futagawara eats everything in sight, including Ryunosuke's Shodo Phone. By the time he gets full, Futagawara is killed by Juzo and Dayu in order for Akumaro's plan to complete with the Ayakashi showing his true power. Once in his second life, Futagawara's arms are converted into a two halves of a nearly impenetrable wall with a face whose eyes shoot beams. He manages to withstand Daikai-Shinkenoh's attacks before being destroyed once and for all by Samuraihaoh, after destroying the wall and then using the Modikara Great Shot Circle. The appearence of the wall in his second life is the basis of the Nurikabe (塗壁?) of Japanese myth. Sogizarai Sogizarai (ソギザライ, Sogizarai?, 36): Sogizarai is an Ayakashi who ends his sentences with "shaka." He is able to spin around with destructive force. He is initially defeated by Super Shinken Yellow, and then destroyed by Samuraihaoh. He is the basis of the Yama-oroshi (山颪?) of Japanese myth. Mochibetori Mochibetori (モチベトリ, Mochibetori?, 37): Mochibetori is an Ayakashi armed with the Shirahani Sukibanomata (白埴鋤歯叉?, White-Clay Spade Teeth Fork). His attack is the Mochi Pellet (もちつぶて, Mochi Tsubute?), firing a glob of glue which allows him to bind his opponents as long as he lives. He is the basis of the Betobeto-san (べとべとさん?) of Japanese myth. Ikusazure Ikusazure (イクサズレ, Ikusazure?, 38): Ikusazure is an Ayakashi armed with the Chōhazure Engaijū (帳外炎鎧銃?, Peasant Fiery-Armored Gun) who is the commander of the Nanashi Gun Unit (ナナシ鉄砲隊, Nanashi Teppōtai?) and the Ōnanashi Ōzutsu Unit (大ナナシ大筒隊, Ōnanashi Ōzutsutai?) formed by Shitari in response to Akumaro's constant failure. He is the basis of the Tsurubebi (釣瓶火?) of Japanese myth.